The present invention relates to an inspection car for bridge construction of a high level road adapted to carry out inspection for maintainance of a high level road. High level roads have been increased as the development of exclusive roads for automobiles, superhighways or express highways for motor vehicles proceed.
In these high level roads, noise intercepting walls must be provided along the sides thereof where noise occuring from the traffic of automobiles must be suppressed against inhabitants residing near such high level roads. On the ground beneath the high level road, guard fences are often provided in order to prevent persons and vehicles from entering without notice.
The noise intercepting walls and the guard fences cause, however, obstruction against inspection of the bridge construction of the high level roads. For the inspection of the lowerside of the bridge construction of the high level road from the upper side thereof, for example, it is often made impossible to move the inspection stand or pedestal of the inspection car over the noise intercepting wall to a position required for the inspection, if the height of the wall is great. Further, even though in the case such a movement is possible, the steps of operations for effecting such a movement must be increased thereby rendering the operations to be very troublesome so that problems arise in the viewpoint of safety while quick operations can not be achieved.
For the inspection of the bridge construction of a high level road from the ground by moving the inspection pedestal of the inspection car over the guard fence, the traffic of motor vehicles on the ground must often be obstructed.
The above described difficulties are caused by the operating or manipulating mechanism of the inspection pedestal provided in the prior art inspection car.